1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a voltage regulator and a method providing dispersion of noise energy in a liquid crystal display device, and a liquid crystal display device using the voltage regulator.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used liquid crystal display device is provided with a driver module to generate drain and common voltages applied to an upper glass substrate and a lower glass substrate of the liquid crystal display device, respectively. An electric field generated between the substrates aligns liquid crystals toward predetermined directions to generate a display.
A commonly used line inversion method periodically changes the polarity of the common voltage such that the direction of the electric field between the substrates is changed accordingly. Thus, periodical force in different directions acts on the liquid crystals to avoid polarization thereof. However, noise is generated by the oscillation of the liquid crystals in the periodical changing electric field, and the noise is focused at a specific frequency. If the noise frequency is in the audible range, a user's experience of the liquid crystal display device can be adversely affected.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.